30 Kisses
by Tora Minamino
Summary: A collection of oneshots written for the 30 Kisses livejournal community. Beware, these stories contain excessive ammounts of fluff. KiyomaroXMegumi
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first oneshot I've written as part of the 30 Kisses livejournal challenge for KiyomaroXMegumi. Be warned though; there are ridiculously excessive amounts of fluff._

_I sort of rushed through this chapter, so I'm sorry if things don't seem to flow smoothly. Still, I hope you enjoy it, and please tell me what you think!

* * *

_

"Ne, Kiyomaro-kun?"

Kiyomaro glanced up in surprise from his textbook (he'd picked it up the last time he'd visited his father for a bit of "light" reading) at the sound of Megumi's voice.

His friend and fellow bookkeeper grinned as their eyes met, and held up to slips of colorfully decorated paper, which Kiyomaro immediately recognized as tickets her concert.

"Would you like to come?" she inquired hopefully holding out both tickets hopefully, which the red bookkeeper accepted.

Of course, he wanted to go, to be there to support his friend. There were times when he though of her as more than merely a friend or partner, but he never voiced these thoughts aloud. Megumi was an idol; that they were able to spend as much time together as they did was a miracle. If he did voice his feeling, things would more than likely become uncomfortable between the two of them, and they'd only grow further apart.

"If only I could make you mine…"

"What was that, Kiyomaro-kun?"

His companions confused voice snapped the boy out of his musings, and he shook his head, blushing furiously.

"Oh…um…nothing! I-I was just talking to myself, that's all!"

Megumi had to suppress a laugh at the flustered expression that Kiyomaro currently wore, and instead said, "So would you like to come?"

While waiting for an answer, she knelt down in the soft grass, enjoying the peaceful feeling of the wind tossing about her long hair. For a brief moment, Kiyomaro felt as if he would like nothing more that to embrace her, to make sure that he was able to protect her in the battles to come. However, he ignored this feeling and responded, "Yeah, that'd be great.

He pulled himself to his feet and held out a hand for Megumi to take; he noticed with a surge of satisfaction that her face turned rather red as she took it, pulling herself to her feet.

"I'll see you tonight, Megumi-san! Good luck!"

Kiyomaro had turned and was about to depart when it struck him that Megumi had not yet released her grip on his had.

"Kiyomaro-kun?" she mumbled, tightening her grip slightly as she spoke.

"Hm?"

Megumi seemed to be reconsidering what she was going to say, because there was an awkward moment in which the two did nothing but stare at each other in silence. Finally, Kiyomaro took a reluctant step forward, planting a light kiss on the idol's cheek. She gasped, but made no movement to resist. He pulled away, now purposefully avoiding her gaze as he anxiously ran a shaking hand through his hair.

"Kiyomaro-kun?" Megumi began. "About that…that thing I wanted to tell you…"

"I...I've been wanting to say that...love you."

And with these words, Megumi dashed off, leaving Kiyomaro feeling better than he had ever felt before. Maybe there was a chance that he could make Megumi his after all.


	2. Back In Your Arms

_It's been a while since I've updated, and I'm sorry for that. School's been keeping me busy, and I have a tendancy to procrastinate, but I'll try to post a new chapter fairly soon._

_Also, I appreciate all of the comments that I've received on this! I hope you'll all continue to review!_

_This one-shot turned out pretty well, although I though the ending could have been better._

* * *

**Theme:** news; letter

**Back In Your Arms**

"Megumi, how much time until we land?"

Megumi, her forehead pressed against the airplane window, chuckled at the young demon's impatience. "We still have a while to go," she responded.

The pair was currently on their way to the United States, where Megumi would be promoting the release of her new album, the first one to make it to America. In all honesty, Megumi had been a bit surprised to find the she had already accumulated quite a few fans there, and she felt more than just a little anxious at the idea of meeting them all for the first time.

Her demon partner must have guessed how Megumi was feeling, since she gently tugged her sleeve, drawing the idol's attention away from the view of the sea below.

"Why don't you write to Kiyomaro? I bet he'd love to hear from his girlfriend." As she uttered the word "girlfriend" a smug grin spread across Tio's face, and she was forced to suppress a chuckle.

Megumi's face turned beet red at the mention of Kiyomaro, whom she had just recently begun dating. Aside from Gash and Tio, no one else was aware that Megumi was no longer seeing someone; poor Kiyomaro wouldn't be able to walk to school without being jumped by a reporter or fan if anyone else received word of the news.

"I-I suppose that might be a good idea," she stuttered, attempting to hide her embarrassment with an obviously fake laugh.

The brunette began to dig through the drawstring bag that she had carried with her onto the plane, the rest of her bags having been taken to the luggage compartment. She at last retrieved pencil, a clipboard, and a rather crumpled piece of paper, which she made a quick attempt to flatten before pressing the pencil to her lips, deep in thought. After a moment, she had a vague idea of how the letter would go, and she put pencil to paper and began to write.

_Dear Kiyomaro-kun,_

_How are you?_

This was hastily erased; it was too formal for a letter to Kiyomaro.

_Tio and I are on our way to America as I'm writing this. Tio asks everyone five minutes if we're there yet, and I'm beginning to wish that I could have brought Gash-kun along to keep her company. Once I'm done with this tour, we ought to try and do something, just the two of us. We'll have to figure out a way to convince Gash-kun and Tio to stay behind, but I'm sure it'll be worth it._

Megumi almost erupted in a fit of laughter at this; the mental image of Gash clinging desperately to Kiyomaro as he begged his bookkeeper to take him along was hilarious.

_Well, I hope you're enjoying yourself! Write me back, okay?_

Love, Megumi 

Megumi read over the letter, and deciding that she was satisfied, tucked it away in her bag. She'd mail it once the plain had landed.

"Kiyomaro! Kiyomaro!"

Kiyomaro merely glared at the excruciatingly loud demon, which had appeared in the doorway and was excitedly waving an envelope in the air.

"Guess what?" Gash continued as he shoved the envelope in front of Kiyomaro's nose. "It's from Megumi!"

At this, Kiyomaro snatched the item from Gash's hands, hurriedly reading over the address on the front. Where Megumi's name should have been was a blank; lack of privacy had made Megumi overly cautious, although it was probably for the best. The envelope had already been torn open at the top, and it looked as if someone had hastily stuffed the letter back inside.

"Gash?" Kiyomaro growled, but Gash had already departed, no doubt aware that his bookkeeper would be furious upon discovering that he had already opened the letter.

Resigned to yell at Gash later, Kiyomaro began to read. As he finished, his lips formed a pleased smile, his feeling of excitement heightened by the possibility of seeing Megumi again soon. Just another few weeks until she'd be back in his arms…


	3. Mending the Wall

_I'm finally updating again! This one-shot turned out okay, although it probably could have been better._

* * *

Kiyomaro sat on the grass in front of the remains of what had once been the brick fence surrounding his house, a pile of bricks which looked as if they'd been hurriedly dumped on the spot next to him.

"Jeez, Gash," the red bookkeeper groaned, although the demon in question was nowhere to be seen at the moment.

It was Gash's fault that Kiyomaro had to spend his Sunday mending the fence. Gash was the one who had rammed into the brick wall. If he was a human, this incident would have caused more damage to him than the wall, but he wasn't, and instead resulted in a gaping hole in the bricks.

As Kiyomaro was recalling this event, a shadow fell over him, and Megumi's voice spoke up.

"Need some help, Kiyomaro-kun?"

Kiyomaro allowed himself to be distracted from his work long enough to smile and say, "I appreciate it, but I'll be done soon, so you don't need to help."

Although he said this, he secretly hoped that Megumi would insist on staying, at least to keep him company, which was exactly what she did.

"Are you sure that I couldn't help with something?" Megumi urged once Kiyomaro had agreed to let her keep him company. She'd learned by this point that Kiyomaro would eventually give in if she pleaded enough, and she wanted something to keep her occupied.

"I guess…but are you sure? It's a pretty dull job."

The chore passed much more quickly than it otherwise would have with the two working together, and they spent much of the time discussing various issues of interest, teasing each other, and laughing about nothing in particular.

At one point, Kiyomaro and Megumi simultaneously reached for the same brick. Unusually flustered, Kiyomaro jerked his and away, but Megumi simply giggled.

It was evening by the time the task was finally completed. Kiyomaro felt as if he might doze off at any second, while Megumi seemed to be wide awake.

"Hey, Kiyomaro-kun, you can rest your head on my shoulder if you're tired," the idol teased.

If Kiyomaro hadn't been so drowsy he would have recognized the playfulness in Megumi's voice, but sleepiness impaired his judgement, so he allowed his head to fall on her shoulder.

"I enjoyed working on this with you," Megumi whispered as she adjusted to the feeling of Kiyomaro's head against her shoulder.

A yawn escaped her mouth as she spoke; weariness was apparently contagious. Fairly certain that Kiyomaro had already fallen asleep, her lips brushed against his unruly hair before she was overcome by sleep herself.

Gash discovered the pair the next morning, still sound asleep, resting against the brick fence that they had worked so hard together to mend.


End file.
